smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Vision Of The Blue Moon
"A Vision Of The Blue Moon" is a story event that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the cartoon show episode "Once In A Blue Moon" set in that particular universe, retelling the origin of Baby Smurf. About The Story As author Vic George established in his story series that the Smurfs are not brought to the village by stork as babies but rather were physically reproduced by the Smurfs in Papa Smurf's generation, this version of the story afforded the use of the Blue Moon Festival from the 2011 Smurfs movie as a way to retell Baby Smurf's arrival in the Smurf Village as being a fulfillment of the blue moon's prophecy. Plot Summary One day about three years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, the Smurfs who went out to pick smurfberries that day noticed that they all mysteriously turned blue. Smurfette, who never saw smurfberries turn blue before, asked her fellow Smurfs what that meant, and they answered that it indicated the coming of a blue moon. Papa Smurf, who also noticed the blue smurfberries appearing, signals his little Smurfs and tells them that they shall have a Blue Moon Festival that night to see what the face of the blue moon will reveal. Smurfette is excitedly curious about the event, as she has never attended a Blue Moon Festival before. That night, as the Smurfs enjoy dancing, music, and food made with the blue smurfberries, the moon turns the same shade of blue as Smurf skin and they see a mysterious vision in the face of the moon -- a child that will be delivered by stork to their village. Papa Smurf sees a message in the moon that tells him that a small visitor will come to bring joy to the entire village. Every Smurf is curious as to what that sign is supposed to represent, and Papa Smurf says they will have to wait and see for themselves as the blue shade of the moon vanishes. The morning following the Blue Moon Festival, Harmony wakes up to find a basket sitting outside his door. He is curious to find out what it contains, but as he tries to look into the basket, he hears a rattling that makes him think it's a snake. His screaming awakens everybody in the village as they gather around Harmony's house to find out what's in the basket that's causing the rattling. Papa Smurf looks through what appears to be blankets and sees a tiny blue Smurf face peeking out. All the Smurfs relax as they find out that it's a baby Smurf, the very thing that the vision in the moon had revealed. Papa Smurf then sets to the task of getting the whole village involved and taking care of Baby Smurf. Dreamy and Clumsy are told to fetch some milk. Handy is told to build a crib. Tailor is told to make baby clothes. Papa Smurf makes it clear, though, that "what this baby needs is lots and lots of love". While all the Smurfs in the village appear to enjoy focusing their energies on taking care of Baby, with Duncan McSmurf getting his sideburns constantly tugged, Grouchy keeps to himself, saying that he hates baby Smurfs. However, as the two of them meet, Baby Smurf manages to melt Grouchy's cold heart to the point where Papa Smurf sees Grouchy and Baby playing together. But then a stork appears with a message in its beak. The message told Papa Smurf that this child came from Smurfling Island and was taken from his parents and must be returned immediately. Smurfette found out from Papa Smurf that Smurfling Island is a place where Smurfs of all ages never age, so apparently Baby Smurf was the first Smurf that was born on Smurfling Island. None of the Smurfs want to give Baby Smurf up, knowing that the child will never grow up as long as he is on Smurfling Island. Grouchy, who had just gotten used to Baby Smurf, decides to run off into the forest with Baby Smurf without telling anybody. However, the others discover this and set off into the forest to find both Grouchy and Baby Smurf. Eventually Grouchy returns to the village with the child and tearfully surrenders Baby Smurf, with the others watching as the stork carries the basket containing Baby Smurf back to Smurfling Island. Smurfette is so upset that she writes a letter to the parents on Smurfling Island, saying how unfair it is to have a child that they know will never grow up and deny him the chance of ever doing so with Smurfs that will love him. After the letter is sent off, every Smurf then goes to bed, saying goodnight to Baby Smurf wherever he is. The following morning, though, the basket with Baby Smurf returns with a message from the parents, saying that the child is now theirs to take care of as their own and that they wish him love. The other Smurfs are now so happy to have Baby Smurf back among them as part of their family that they throw a celebration party for the child, promising that as long as he is in their village, they will always care for him. Title Translations * French: Une vision de la lune bleue * Spanish: Una visión de la luna azul * German: Eine Vision des blauen Mondes * Italian: Una visione della luna blu * Dutch: Een visie op de blauwe maan The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ Quotes "Just where do you think you're smurfing?" "Uh, I'm going to dance with the others at the Festival." "Sorry, Clumsy, you're not on the list." "But isn't that my name right there?" "That's your name, Clumsy, under 'Do not let in!" "Brainy, they won't let me smurf part in the dance." "Well, you see, Clumsy, it's for your protection and others that we can't let you smurf part in the dance, because you tend to be rather, uh...accident prone." "Accident prone? Golly, Brainy, how can anyone think that of me?" (Smacks Grouchy and Duncan in the face.) "Exactly my point. Now run along, Clumsy, and try not to smurf any bruises upon anyone." :- Grouchy, Clumsy, Duncan, and Brainy at the Blue Moon Festival. "Dear Parents, how could you smurf a child into the world and deny him the chance of ever growing up by smurfing him in a world where nobody ever ages? I think it is unfair, selfish, and unloving to smurf that to any child born on that island, and I wish you would reconsider smurfing that child away from Smurfs who would love him and care for him, to smurf him the kind of life that he deserves to smurf. Yours truly, Smurfette." :- Smurfette's letter to the parents "Dear Smurfs, as much as we love the child, we now see the wisdom that Smurfette has smurfed us and we do not wish to keep him from smurfing the kind of life that he should smurf. It is with sincere apologies and with our love that we smurf this baby Smurf back to you, to care for and to love as your very own. May he smurf well and long with you as part of your family. Yours truly, the Parents." :- The letter sent to the Smurfs upon Baby Smurf's return Notes * The Blue Moon Festival is an event that was adopted into the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series from the [[The Smurfs (film series)|2011 Smurfs movie]], to replace the normal use of blue moons in Smurfs media indicating that a baby Smurf is about to be born. * This version of the story does not feature the song sung at the end of the episode. * Hefty's line to Tuffy about there being two hits in Tuffy's confrontation with Azrael is adapted from the cartoon show episode "Gargamel's Giant", which is considered non-canon in the EMPATH universe. Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath and Polaris appear only in the framing of the story. Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Baby Smurf - Julie McWhirter (non-speaking), Vic George (speaking) * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Vanity - Mark Meer * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Others * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Baby Smurf